familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chlumec nad Cidlinou
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Hradec Králové | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Hradec Králové | subdivision_type3 = Commune | subdivision_name3 = Hradec Králové | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1110 | founder = | parts_type = Component settlements | parts_style = | p1 = Chlumec nad Cidlinou | p2 = Kladruby | p3 = Lučice | p4 = Pamětník | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Miroslav Uchytil | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 21.43 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 223 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 5392 | population_as_of = 1-1-2013 | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 503 51 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = www.chlumec-n-cidlinou.cz | footnotes = }} Chlumec nad Cidlinou ( ) ( ) is a city of the Czech Republic in Bohemia, Hradec Králové Region. It is situated near Hradec Králové at the confluence of the rivers Cidlina and Bystřice. The town lies at an average height of 206 metres above sea level. The nearest neighbourhood is surrounded by gardens and after it the town is often called Town in gardens. History The settlement and later the town Chlumec nad Cidlinou was founded on the hill named Chlum probably some time in the 11th century. The first written record of this came from 1110 during the conflict between Vladislaus I of Bohemia and the Polish king Bolesław III Wrymouth. Other written records come from the year of 1130 when Zdeslav and Diviš of Chlumec are mentioned on the local water citadel built near a ford of the Cidlina. In 1167 Zdeslav is addressed as the Burgrave of Kouřim and in 1170 as the burgrave of Žatec. The House of Šternberk owned the town until 1393, and between 1400 and 1461 the Lords of Bergov interchanged by many other owners such as Samuel of Hrádek (1469), Vaněk of Valečov (1472) or Jan and Vilém od Landštejn (until 1517). From 1611 Chlumec belonged to the House of Kinsky of Vchynice and Tetov. Their estates were nationalised in 1948 but restituted in 1989. Until 1918, the city was part of the Austrian Empire (Austrian side after the compromise of 1867), in the Neu-Bydzov Nový Bydžov district, one of the 94 Bezirkshauptmannschaften in Bohemia.Die postalischen Abstempelungen auf den österreichischen Postwertzeichen-Ausgaben 1867, 1883 und 1890, Wilhelm KLEIN, 1967 Sights * The castle Karlova Koruna - prominent view of the town. It was built for František Ferdinand Kinský between 1721 and 1723 with the basic architectural design drafted by Jan Santini Aichel and with the participation in the building process of František Maxmilián Kaňka. * Holy Trinity Church - the oldest monument in the town, built in 12th century and many times rebuilt later. The building has a flat ceiling with a triangular presbytery and a wooden prismatic tower. An interior figuration came from 17th century. Around outer presbytery walls are placed an empire styled monuments made by sculptor Sucharda. * The empire Graveyard chapel (also known as Zubatovská) in the municipal park - built in 19th century * The castle chapel of Blessed Virgin Mary * The temple of Saint Ursula * The baroque Marian column * The former Loreta monastery * The statue of rebellious peasant Miscellaneous Chlumec nad Cidlinou is the birthplace of: * Václav Kliment Klicpera (born 1792) - playwright * Josef Rumler (born 1922) - poet, translator * Miroslav Ouzký (born 1958) - physician, politician, Vice President of the European Parliament * Václav Pilař (born 1988) - footballer References External links * Municipal website * Virtual show Category:Hradec Králové District Category:Cities and towns in the Czech Republic Category:Chlumec nad Cidlinou Category:Established in 1110 Category:Valid name- locality of the Czech Republic